Rwbytali
by scatmanking
Summary: When a undertaile timeline combines with rwby we all know stuff well go down
1. Chapter 1

Ruby and yang were taking a walk "hey yang do you hear that?" ruby asked they both hear music "yea maybe someone is haven a party let's see it." yang said then ran toureds to the source. "Sierra how many times did I tell to stop make ing those puns!" yelled a small boy to his sister "I'm pretty sure it was a *skele-ton*." she said "eraaaaaaaaa!" he yelled the ruby and yang walked to them "huh?" he said then him and his sister looked at each other "sierra are those up landers?" he asked "um I think that's a rock." Sierra said "oh." " hey what's that in front of the rock?" then the boy saw ruby and yang "Sierra are those up landers?" he whisper "yes." Oh my god. Abbey will I'll be so popular popular popular! " he yelled "anyway up landers I the great David and my sister will stop you with our puzzles that I now have to make." he said then ran a head "well that whent well." Sierra said "so who are you?" ruby asked "names Sierra Sierra skeleton wells." she said as she put her hand out for a hand shake. when yang grabbed her hand a fart sound happened "heh the old woppie couchen in the hand trick it's always funny." Sierra said then both yang and ruby laught "anyway don't worry about my brother he's not dangerous even when he tries I'll keep an eye out for you." she said as she walked the same way as her brother ran to "so do we go a head and play or should we go back?" ruby asked "I say we play with them." Yang said then they followed them. After some puzzles that are from undertaile they found them self back at their school "ruby yang where have you been?" asked a girl with white hair "up landers this time I'll capcher you by battle." David said then they entered the battle "alright then let's go!" Yang yelled "then take some of my bone attack." then bones came out of no where and came at them yang distorted some with her shotgun guntllets. about then end of the battle "huff...huff it's no use to keep fighting so take my mursy." David said then the battle was over "nohoho now I'll never get friends." David said "hey we'll be your friends." Ruby said "really?" "Yea even though you battle was toufe your a great kid." Yang said "wowie thank you." David said and gave them a hug "hue your welcome." Yang said. as she looked down she saw that David fell asleep "heh let's take him to our room." yang said as she carried him to the girls room when they got in Sierra was standing their "looks like you fought hard enough to put him to sleep." she said as she saw yang put David on her bed "hey how did he somen those bones he didn't use a spell." Yang asked "well it was magic but fom the soul." Sierra said. the next day ruby and her friends were asking Sierra about soul power from her world "you see soul power is an endless suers that is powerful that can some stuff like my gasterblasters here." she said as one of the blasters was above her "wohe they look like dragons heads." ruby said "well I think that's what they are." Sierra said then a knock on the door surprised them "hello?" yang asked "it's me Jaune I just wanted to tell you that all classes are off for a few weeks." he said "k for telling us." she said "man I'm hunger." Blake said "hey I saw a burger shop in town." Ruby said "yea well it's far away." Weiss said "hey I know a short cut." Sierra said "if you like that is." then Ruby,Yang,Blake and Weiss looked at each other "sure why not." Yang said then they followed Sierra through the door. " fast short cut hu." Sierra said "how did you do that?" Weiss asked "magic." Sierra said as she waved her hands. Some place eles " so Roman Torchwick you want to help me then bring me six souls that are pure then I'm under your control. " said the creepy teen girl that had flowers "and may I ask for you name?" Roman asked "my name is Loren Loren flower." she said


	2. Nyhehe

"Alright and here's number three." Roman said "good job. why not take a seat with me and relax a little." Loren said as she patted the seat next to her. when he sat down she began to talk "so Mr Roman I heard that you killed yourself in jail but since you're here that means that you fake it to hid. am I right?" "Heh your right but tell me why do you need six souls I mean using their ora to become more powerful is great but why do you need that much?" he asked "First off I'm not using their ora but you see in my world when I got the six souls that my dumb ass father took I became a god but a Uplander came and stop me. but now if we get six souls then we can control the timeline here!" she then gave a laugh that even scared Roman.

 **Back to the girls**

"So yang what happened to your arm why is it badige up like that?" Sierra asked (this is in a RWBY AU so some bad stuff have not happened) "well we're fighting some bad guys called the white fang and this guy almost cut my arm off but missed it by that much so now it's healing." yang said "heh well fear not I the great David knows a way for it to get done healing faster!" David yelled "and how that?" Yang asked "well first let's find a nice place to battle and I'll give you some green attack." he said then they whent to the training area then the battle started but now they entered a undertail battle (bonetosle plays) "so see this green bone green attacks of you touch them you'll gane your HP back." He then gave her some and her arm was fine then the battle ended "first off that's great for yang but what happened they were all black and white." Weiss asked "what don't you have that here?" David asked "well no but how can you change the world to that?!" "well it's just in a small area but each person is in a box that allow one person to move their soul." Sierra said. "well hello there girls how are you doing to day?" Asked a man with gray hair "oh Mr Ozpin we're doing fine." Ruby said "and who might you friends be?" he asked them "why hello there I am the great David skeleton wells and this is my sister Sierra skeleton wells!" David said in his normal way "well it's nice to meet you too and as well for you Miss wells." Ozpin said as he shuck there hands "So guys this is Mr Ozpin he owns this school that trains boys and girls how to become hunters and huntress." Ruby said "so Mr Ozpin why did you come here?" Blake asked "well I was walking around when I heard some music. so I followed it here and found you girls." he said "oh so you heard my theme well it's called bonetrusle what so you think?" David asked "well I say it's nice." Ruby said "yea well you might like my sister's theme but then again the only way to fight her for real is if you have a lot of LV." "why do we need a lot of LEVELS?" yang asked "no LV stands for L.O.V.E which means Level Of ViolencE." Sierra said in a dark voice "and the only way to get L.O.V.E is by getting XP." " a..and what does XP means?" Weiss asked then Sierra's left eye turned blue and gave off a flame "it means Exaction Points and if you get a lot of it and reach a high anoef L.O.V.E then buddy **you're going to have a bad time.** " Sierra said. almost everyone but yang was scared of Sierra yang yond "well is there another way to fight you with out killing?" Yang asked "well their is but if you are lucky and only you are yang the other one that I sometime battle to keep him and me in shape who is my feonié Patrick." Sierra said as she was back too normal. "oh you're getting married what do your parents think of you getting married so young?" Ozpin asked then Sierra looked away "heh you know I always ask her want happened to our parents but she just keep quite about it so I have no idea." David said "hey Mr Ozpin can you take my bro with you on your walk?" Sierra asked him he then shuck his head then walked off with David. "Sierra what's the matter?" Ruby asked "you see long ago when I was a little girl and David a baby we were at a royal party because our father was the royal scientist. during that night the king and him were having fun but then the kings daughter trip him when they were spawning which killed him then it hit my mom. after that I hated the king for awile till I found out that his daughter did it. from then on it was me and David we took care of each other." Sierra said as she looked down "wow that sounds rough but hey me and Ruby kinda know how that feels with our mom." Yang said as she put her hand on Sierra's back "thank you." She said as she took a bottle of ketchup and drank it.

 **To David and Ozpin**

"so tell me more about how you can still be so happy even when things are bad." Ozpin said "well I do it for my sister and well I just am always happy." David said "so you are always in a good mode and trys to be everyone's friend because you do it for you sister?" "well yes and no but let me asks you this what's a hunter and huntresses?" "well think of us as hero's who do anything to portaic the weak and kills monsters." Ozpin then opened his office door "so tell me why did you call Yang and Ruby uplanders?" "Well in our word a lot of years ago a war happed because both sides were trick by bad men when our group was underground planning the bad men trap us with a barrier that only a soul with enough power to destroy it but to our owne time my soon to be big brother saved us and we all live happily ever after." David said as he sat down "so tell me is your sister a good person?" "well she is and when an evil control the timeline my sister stop it but never said anything about it. she just the typ how doesn't like to be praised about." "and what kind is she like?" "friar off she's lazy and likes to sleep a lot but that's my fault since she took care of me when I was a baby anyway she also love to make bad puns a lot." "Well she and Yang have that incoming." "well I'm in a pickle since I hate her bad puns also she love ketchup and I mean she loves it she will actually drink a whoa bottle in one minute if she want." David said then sighed.

 **Back with Roman and Loran**

"So now that we have three souls we're only halfway there to rural the world!" Loran yelled "how's that?" Roman just gave her a I don't care looked "OK anyway as I was saying..." then they heard voices "shh hide and take the souls with you I'll take care of them." Loran whisper to him then she whent in the ground. "and you say you saw Roman here?" asked a woman in a red short dress next to her was a man in a mask and in all black then there was two teens one with gray hair and is male and the second one with green hair who is female then the one in front of them was a young adult she had brown and pink hair "yes and was carrying something in here." she said as she turned around Loran pop out of the ground "Howdy I'm Loran, Loran flower! hmmm you must be new around here. you must be so confused. someone ateda teach you how things work around here. I guess little old me have to do it." then she sharounded them with here white seed attack and her face change "in this world its kill or be killed." then she gave a scary ass laughter as her attack was closing in on them. "Stop they might be useful to us!" Roman yelled then her attack stop "Roman!" Yelled the woman in red "Miss Cinder Falls its nice to see you after so long I like you to meet my new partner she said I can be even more powerful then you." Roman said with a was mad but under her condescension she said nothing then Roman gave her and Adam Taurus a soul container "now you two will help me get the last souls these will tell you where to find it so if it's in a child which it's most likely be then kill the kid." Then before he could grab the late one Neopolitan gave him a hug "Roman I missed you so much!" Roman was surprised but returned the hug "thank you but now I need to grab that soul." Then he ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

"I swaer to god if you two make another pun I'll through you both out the window!" David yelled "whoa David calm down why not be *chill to the bone*" yang said "yea we all know you're not *bad to the bone*" Sierra said "rrrrrgggghhhhhaaaa that's enough!" then David picked up both yang and Sierra and threw them through the window "whoa David that was a little uncalled for." Weiss said then both yang and Sierra teillaported back in the room "hi guys." Yang said "you know what I'm out!" Then David marched out of the room. as David sat in the hallway someone from the door in front of him opened "uh oh um hey there kid." said a blond hair teen David just looked at him "so um where did you came from?" he asked "well me and my sister who's in the room behind are from another world by the way I am the great David and you are?" "Oh my name's Jaune nice to meet you David." Jaune said as he handed his hand to David. "Jaune who are you talking too? oh why hello there!" said a orang hair girl "Nora this is David,David this is Nora." Jaune said "hey David would you like to meet the rest of our team?" Nora asked "well that sounds better then to listen to both Yang's and my sister's puns." David said as he walked in with them. when he got in he saw a black hair boy was sitting in a chair and reading a book and a red hair girl who had bandages on her chest "whoa what happened to her?" David asked "that's something we don't like to talk about let's just say she's recovering." Jaune asked "Neheheh fear not my new friends I the great David knows a way to heal her fast just like how I help heal Yang's arm!" then Pyrrha looked at him "does that mean you can use your ora to heal people?" she asked "what's ora?" he asked then Juane then put his hand on David's shoulder "ora is is like magic in a way but you can use it to shield your self with it." then David looked at him then back at Pyrrha "anyway miss what your name can you stand?" then Pyrrha started to get up from her bed "yea but barely and my name is Pyrrha." she said the there whole world turned back and what looked like a red heart appeared in a box in front of Pyrrha "see that heart that's your soul now I'll attack you with green attacks they give you more health and they can heal you fast." then green bone appeared in the box and touched Pyrrha's soul then it was over. "so how do you feel?" Juane asked "I feel great!" Pyrrha then looked at David "thank you very much David." then Ren looked at him "how'd you turned the whole world back and white?" then David gave him a smile "that's how we battle in the underground if you like I can train you to battle like that." then Nora picked David up with exsitmeant "wow that's awesome please show us!" as she swonng him around "OK but first tell my sister before she gets worried about me." then he opened the door and whent to team RWBY's room "oh David your back are you done with your tantrum?" Sierra asked "actually I'm going to show some new friends I made how we fight from our world." then yang looked instead "can we come as well to see how's it done?" she asked "sure the more the marrier." David said. when they got to a training area they entered another undertale battle (that song that sometimes plays when you fight sans plays) "so let's get started by what you see now." David said "now you have four opchens FIGHT,ACT,ITME, AND MERCY. Now FIGHT is kinda of a bad idea to use it so please promises me you'll never use it." then they all looked at each other "okay we promise." Ruby said "now ACT will always allow you to check you opnnet but you can also do other this like flirt,say something nice and all that here try it on me." then they all hit flirt "OK that was not I was suspected but anyway ITEM is basic and you already know what it does now the finale thing is MERCY now that is the most important thing you'll do if you ever fight someone from my world with this you can spare and run." then he looked at his sister who was in her battle poas "now let's get with dogeging if you see a white attack then doge it." then a few bones appeared and they all doged them "now blue attacks work like this just don't move and Orang is it's oppiset and you already know about green so we're done." then it was over "that was amazing." said the voice "Mr Ozpin what are you doing here?" Ruby asked "well not just me but all of beican (sorry I tried my best to say the schools name) came here and saw what happened." then they saw the crowd of students "with that many I should make you two teachers here." Ozpin said "thank you but we really don't belong here we should go home now." David said "actually we need to get our friends because an old enemy is here as well." Sierra said "how do you know?" Blake asked "remember those kids that are said that were killed well I think I have a pretty big pitcher of who's behind it all so wee need." then she was interrupted by a blue spier hitting the ground then what looked like a red headed teen girl appeared from no where "alright you stay back from them or I'll." then she was lifted in to the air "Abby they're our friends so if you don't want to get dunked on then don't attack them." Sierra said "guy this is Abby undyne she was the royal guards captain before we were free." David said

"So now you have six souls what's your plan?" Cinder asked "well first we need them tyo setell down berfor I can do any thing but right now we need to find a new hiding place." Lorain said "what why?!" "Because I know Sierra knows we're here so we need to move now!" then they grabbed all their stuff and headed out.


	4. Chapter 4

"so Sierra tell us how you guys got here." yang said as Sierra was putting david in bed "well we're just out doing our thing having a nice day then bang we're here." then before anyone eles can say anything david spoke "hey sis do you know how our parents meet?" then Sierra looked at him "well I do but I'm sure you don't want to hear this long story." "actually I do." then Sierra grabbed a chair and sat down next to him "ok well let's start from when they were still in high school.

 **Few years ago**

it was a normal day at they underground high school for both john wells who was also known as gaster because of his friends and molly tomson aka then most strongest but doesn't show it girl in the whoa underground. as gaster was walking to the science lab a buch of bullies came up to him " hey naster where do you think your going?" one of them asked as he grabbed him by his shirt "I was going to class you morraon." then three hand with holes in the palms appeared "and don't let me remind you about if you bullie anyone." then before they can drop him an orang bone slammed in to them "drop the cute nierd!" said molly then the bullies ran.

"hey are you ok?" molly asked "yes I am they tried to harm me before but I I'd showed them something that was sapost to teach them a lesson." gaster said as they walked in to their class "anyway I thought I was the only one who can use bone magic." gaster said as he sat down and molly sat down next to him "wait you can do it to?" "heh but of cors my fine lady." then a purple bone appeared in his right hand "wow that's awesome oh by the name's molly tomson and you are?" "my name is john wells but everyone calls me W.D GASTER or just gaster." then they just stare in to each others eyes.

later that day both gaster and molly were a signed science progic about souls and Determination they were at gaster's houes in snowdien "so where's your parents?" she asked him "they died a long time ago." he said looking away "what?!" "nan just kidding they're both at work." then molly playfully punched his head "real funny." then they whent to his room. "so what are you planning to do as an adult?" she asked as they just finished "well I'm going to be the royal scientist of cours and you?" "the royal gared captain." then they both laugh then silence "so when are you going go ask me to marrie you?" molly asked just as faster was drinking some punch "pffffffffff WHAT?!" "well you can see my heart and we're not even in battle." then gaster saw the heart and saw his "hmmm yes I see now but maybe we should just start dating before marrier" he said.

then after that molly whent home which wasn't far from gaster's houes "hey sweetheart what made you so happy?" her father asked "daddy I found my soul mate!" then her father's face whent from his I really don't care to a happy and surprised one "wait really? did your heart and his appeared in front of you guys?" molly just gave her dad a smile "of course silly what eles can mean that we're soul mates." then she whent to her room.

after some years both molly and gaster have be really happy and are now engage. as they sat in gaster's houes which is the same one that his parents used to live in but then gave him it "so I'm starting work tomorrow." molly said "hey I'm starting work tomorrow as well." then the both laugh at how funny it was that they both started work on the same day "so where are you working at?" gaster asked "I'm not telling till tomorrow night." then she asked him the same question "well if you're not telling till tomorrow then I'll do the same." he said in a fake paut "heh ok that's fair enough." then they whent to bed.

the next day molly was at the palace to talk with king asgore (I know that I didn't change his name but I think both asgore's and toriel's names are better then anything I can think of "ahh Mrss molly I'm happy to see you aging and that you're in you armer." he said "heh thank you sir." then she followed him "here is the training ground where all of our men and women train." then they countied on "and here is the science lab here let me show you our new head scientist." then as they walked in molly saw gaster "gaster please come here." asgore said "why yes sir and who is yo..." then molly made a dark face and walked up to gaster.

the king was scared that they know each other and hated each other then to his big surprise they gave each other a quick kiss "looks like we found out each others are at the same place." gaster said then they turned around and saw asgore's face was a 'what just happed face' "oh didn't we told you that we're going to get married soon?" then they both laugh then asgore joined them.

after some years molly was pregnant and had to stay home to keep her and the developing child safe "honey I'll be back in a few days I'm going to annold cave to reachshrch about something called a gasterblaster." then they said their goodbyes and he left.

when he got there he saw that in the back there was a few people in hoods staring at a little pone "umm hello?" then one of them looked up "ahhhh W.D GASTER what a surprised." gaster knew that they can see the fuitcher and walked up to them "look in the waters of time see that girl?" the an image of Sierra appeared and he also saw that a small boy in bed listing to her "she is your daughter and that boy is your son. they can both he's gasterblasters." then it changed in to an image of Sierra firing a gasterblaster at Abby for something "she well get married at a young age and will give birth the same year to the one who will role all of the blasters." then all the hoods fell and left gaster in aw.

after a few months past Sierra was born "so this sir is what a gasterblaster looks like." gaster said as him and Sierra were at the palace "ohhh" Sierra said "goo" the a baby gasterblaster appeared "goo,goo" then both gaster and asgore turn to see what gotten Sierra so exsiedted "ok sweetheart what gotten you so.." then they saw her riding the small blaster and fired it "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" gaster yelled and used his magic to grab her "sweetheart never do that aging." then molly ran in with some of her men "what happed?! we hared screaming! is my baby ok?!" molly yelled "hahaha ofcores she's ok she just scared gaster here when she summoned a baby gasterblaster." then he pointed to it which was now next to Sierra "whoa that scared me." then molly walked to her husband and daughter.

"so she's already using magic heh." then Sierra began to reach for her "m-mommy." then both molly and gaster froz "did she just say her first word?" then they began to get exsided "my little funny bone said her first word!" molly yelled.

 **Back to the present**

"then a few years later you came a long and now we're here." Sierra said then she saw that David was asleep "wow that was so nice." roby said "heh thanks I'll be back." then Sierra left.

 **Someplace dark and eiery**

standing there was a figure that's body was black goo and his face had two big cracks this was gaster "hey dad how are you." gaster just made some sounds "I know I know but Patrick and me are almost done to save you and mom." he just made more sounds "ok I love you dad." then shje teleported.

 **Back with yang**

Yang was stirring in her sleep in her dream she was in the jugmet hall and Sierra was there as well with David's scarf "hey Sierra where are we and why do you have that?" Yang asked "heh it's a butefull day birds are singing, flowers are blooming one days like this kids like you... **SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL.** " (the stronger then you plays)

Turn around kid, it'd be a crime,

If I had to go back on the promise that I made for you,

so don't step over that line,

Or else, friend, you're gonna have a bad time.

But kids like you don't play by the rules,

And guys like me,

it ain't easy to be played for fools,

So let's go, let the room get chiller...

Let's go, DIRTY BROTHER KILLER.

Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able,

Guess you've figured now that mercy's off the table.

I can tell you're getting really sick of trying,

But I think you're just mad you keep dying.

You're not gonna win, we'll be here together,

Fighting in this judgement hall forever.

I know you just reset each time I beat ya',

But I'll always be right back here to meet ya'.

I know you're made of

Lo-o-o-o-ooove, lo-o-o-o-oove, lo-o-o-o-ooove. (x2)

(Instrumental)

This is where it stops,

This is where it ends.

If you want to get past me,

Well, you better try again.

But no matter how I stall you,

You don't give up your attack.

Do you just like the feeling

Of your sins CRAWLING on your back?

Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able.

You should know by now that mercy's off the table.

Think that you can try to spare me like I'm some pawn?

Well, you didn't spare my brother, so GET DUNKED ON!

I know you made my friends all disappear,

But everything they cared about is why I'm here.

I am their mercy, I am their vengeance,

I am DETERMINATION.

I know you're made of

Lo-o-o-o-ooove, lo-o-o-o-oove, lo-o-o-o-ooove.

But I think I'm stronger than you.

then yang was finally killed by ten gasterblasters "geeeeetttt dunked on!" Sierra said then yang woke up "what the hell!" then Sierra walked next to her "heh bad dream." she then gave yang a smug smile "that was another timeline where you killed everyone that I knew and loved so I kept kill you over and over since you can rest it." then yang was shocked to see that her lazy and pun loving friend is.


	5. Chapter 5

"umm Sierra something is wrong with David." yang said as she saw that David's right eye was giving an orang fire "oh no he's having a nightmare." Sierra said as she tried to wake her brother up "what are doing?" Ruby asked "if we don't wake him up now or movie him he'll destroy this room." then Sierra picked David up and ran though the door.

as she ran to the forest team RWBY was right behind her "what did you meant back there?!" Weiss asked as they were getting close "his magic can get out of hand when he gets very sad and mad!" then she stopped and placed down David then placed a gasterblaster in front of her and the rest "cover your ears!" then a big explosion happed and after it Sierra then walked to the now a wake David.

"let me guess I was having a bad dream." David said as he got up "yup" "wait this isn't strange to you?! you just exploded!" Weiss yelled "hey this is weird and very uncommon but we've done more stupid stuff." Sierra said "like what?" Yang asked as they started to walk back "well there was this one time with spidersider.." "SIERRA DON'T REMAINED ME OF THAT ALFUL NIGHT!" David yelled "whoa jezz ok I won't pap." "pap?" Ruby asked "oh yea both me and my bro here have nicknames. for me it's sans and for him it's papyrus or paps." "oh that makes sense." then as they were about to walk in they heard a voice behind them "and I thought that you two would noticed me since I was right in front of you before you continued walking." then both Ruby's and Yang's eyes light up "uncle Qrow!" they both yelled then giving their uncle a hug.

"uncle Qrow what are you doing here?!" Yang asked with a big fat smile on her face "well when word got out that beacon was almost token over I had to see if you girls are alright." he said "well I almost lost an arm but other then that we saved our school thanks to your training." Yang said then as Qrow looked behind his nieces he saw Sierra and David "hey you wouldn't happed to be Sierra and David would you?" then they heard another voice "Sierra, David!" then Patrick came running and gave the two a big hug "thank god I found you I thought I lost you two!" he said as he tieten his grip "hey we would never do that unless force pat." Sierra said "yea frea not soon to be big brother we will never leave your side!" David said.

"so this is Patrick?" Blake asked "yes I am." pat said as he let go of he's soon to be wife and brother in law "huh I thought he might be more buff then this." Weiss said "hey! you know that hurts!" "he's right you know sis." said a new voice "Winter!" Weiss yelled as she gave her sister a hug.

 **Back with the badys**

"alright it's now done!" Loran yelled as she used here vines on the souls "now all we need is a good place to start." "heh well I just got the place." Cinder said

 **back with the gane**

as things seem good the sky turned black then something was coming twords them "what just happed? it was Sunny earlier." Ruby then something came out of the gourd.

its head looked ugly and it had huge four vines and it had a TV screen on top that had a distributing face on it.

then someone walked in front of it "you're all idiots if you think you can stop me or should I say us." said what sounded like Roman but disorder "Roman I thought you killed your self!" Weiss yelled "oh but that's just the thing I'm not just Roman but also Loran flower but you can call me omega LORMAN!" then the shadowy figer of Roman gave color his suit was White with green stans everywhere and his eyes marched the one on the TV then both Lorman and the monster did the same laugh.

then a few vines came from its body and almost killed Winter "sis!" Weiss yelled "what happed to him?!" Yang asked as she fired at the monster "looks like Loran and Roman fused their souls together and also combined with the six souls they stole." then omega Lorman fired a laser at both yang and Sierra "yang, sierra!" both Ruby and David yelled as they saw that the girls didn't dogged the attack. as the smoke clear they saw that around them was a green bobble then around Lorman was orang dots that blink then exposed "I know these moves!" Sierra said then both gaster and Molly came from the shadows "mom! dad! why are you here?! you can be destroyed when you're not in you safe zones!" "we know but we can be out of them for a little bit." molly said as she cute a few vines "dad what can we do?! it's only taking one damage!" "you and yang have to cabin your souls to be able to win!" he said in engels "but will we be stuck?" Yang asked "no it's not forever now take my soul!" then Yang grabbed the blue soul.

 **Sayonara Maxwell Megalovania plays**

as everyone stopped and looked where Yang and Sierra was they saw what looked like yang but with Sierra's jacket, her blond hair was giving a blue flame then she opened her left eye which gave the same flam then she opened her other eye and it gave a yellow one "it's a beautiful day out here. birds are sing, flowers are blooming, on days like this, ass hats like you should be burning in hell." then her shut gun gunlets turned in to gasterblasters "but since you're here let me help you to the gates!" then she\them teleported in front of Lorman and hit it's stomach then fired then it whent fly to it monster self "wow they are really kicking their butts!" Ruby yelled "so what do we call them?" Blake asked "yanrra." David said as yanrra used one hundred and fifty five gasterblasters.

"no it can't be I'm basically a god right now I can't... oh right I can reset and then kill you over and over!" then he snapped his fingers but nothing happed "w-what?" then the six souls shrouded them "the the souls?" then they used everything to take her power and made them unfused "n-no it can't be over." "yea know I'm sick of this bitch." then she shot her once then Loran turned in to dust (there's a spell where all the underground people when they get killed they turned to dust somthey don't have to barie them)

"so I guess since Sierra said mom and dad that means." then saved turned "yes we are but we can't stay because me will disappear forever." Molly said with a sad face but then two of the souls hears this (and I don't care if you think this is stupid or not this is what I want and it is what had happed) then changed at Molly and gaster causing them to look back to normal "those souls th-they gave us a new light!" gaster said.

after a few hours everything was back to the ways it was "so I guess this is good bye then." Ruby said "yea but thanks to dadster here you came come and visit us any time." Sierra said "if it wasn't for the fact that I'm to happy to have mom and dad back I would yell at you right now sis." David said "heh anyway see yea later." Yang said as she and Sierra fist bumbbed.

 **Porlaog**

in a timeline dinner where every sans and other can come Sierra was drinking some ketchup as Yang looked around "ok where are we?" she asked "heh well we are in the rest stop in a void where all sans and friends can come if they want a break." then original sans sit next to her "and since Sierra is part of many AUs she been come here as well." he said "wow that's cool." then both Sierra and sans got huged from behind from their swap versions "whoa that kinda weird." yang said "you'll get used to it when you come here more." mofia Sierra said before she continued to talk with fell sans.

 **I hope you'd like this and had fun anyway let me tell you that only a few Au I chosen to make with mine here's their name**

 **SWAPWELL**

 **WELLFELL**

 **OUTERWELL**

 **ERRORWELL**

 **MAFIAWELL**

 **STORYWELLSWAP**

 **REPERWELL**


End file.
